16 Maja 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Liderzy 07.10 Notowania 07.30 Polskie 10 lat: Nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 07.35 Śniadanie na farmie - magazyn 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.25 Teleranek 08.55 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu (Born Free. The Devil Leopard) (13-ost.): Pantera śnieżna - serial przygodowy, USA 1974, wyk. Gary Collins, Diana Muldaur, Hal Frederick, Peter Lukoye (49 min) 09.50 W Starym Kinie: Zabierz mnie na mecz (Take Me Out to the Ball Game) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1949, reż. Busby Berkeley, wyk. Gene Kelly, Frank Sinatra, Esther Williams, Betty Garrett (89 min) 11.25 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Jury 11.30 Gość w dom 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat 12.50 Światowy Dzień Telekomunikacji '99 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.35 Światowy Dzień Telekomunikacji '99 13.45 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.05 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Boris, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen, George Buza, Tim Progosh (43 min) 15.15 Światowy Dzień Telekomunikacji '99 15.30 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (15/16): Mieszkańcy miast (1) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (emisja z teletekstem) (stereo) 16.00 Przyjaciele 16.40 Czytadło 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polskie 10 lat: Nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 17.20 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Supergrupa (Bugs. All Under Control) (3) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Brian Farnham, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (49 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Fort Saganne (Fort Saganne) (2/4) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Philippe Noiret, Catherine Deneuve, Sophie Marceau (51 min) 21.05 Taksówka Jedynki: Jak zdobyć kobietę 21.20 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Rozpaczliwie szukając Esmeraldy - widowisko publicystyczne 0-70055580 tak; 0-70055590 - nie 22.00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 22.05 Polskie 10 lat: Nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 22.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Poskromienie złośnicy (The Taming of the Shrew) - komedia kostiumowa, Włochy/USA 1967, reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Richard Burton, Elizabeth Taylor, Michael Hordern, Cyril Cusack (117 min) 00.35 Wokół wielkiej sceny - magazyn operowy 01.05 Rene Gościnny - zawód humorysta - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Fort Saganne (Fort Saganne) (2/4) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Philippe Noiret, Catherine Deneuve, Sophie Marceau (51 min) (dla niesłyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Wzwyż: Jesteśmy Kościołem - program religijny 10.00 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.30 Kręcioła - program Jurka Owsiaka 11.00 Opowieść o bitwie (2) - film dokumentalny Jerzego Passendorfera 12.00 Perły z lamusa - koniec wieku: Cyganka i dżentelmen (The Gypsy and the Gentleman) - melodramat, W. Bryt. 1958, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Melina Mercouri, Keith Micheli, Patrick McGoohan, Flora Robson (107 min) 13.55 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.05 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Złotopolscy (141): Cichy ślub - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Joanna Pierzak, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska (25 min) 16.05 Szansa na sukces: Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff - program muzyczny (stereo dla Warszawy i okolic) 17.00 Chłopi (8/13): Gospodynie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1972, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Krakowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (51 min) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 7 dni świat 19.35 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana (stereo) 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (79) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (44 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.40 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Lidia Wilk - Julia, Polska 1998, reż. Krystian Lupa, wyk. Agnieszka Roszkowska, Maria Maj, Maria Peszek, Jacek Różański (125 min) 00.45 Pies ogrodnika (Perro del hortelano) - komedia kostiumowa, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Pilar Miro, wyk. Emma Suarez, Carmelo Gomez, Fernando Conde, Miguel Rellan (105 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 7:00 Ja i moje zwierzęta (25/26) - serial dok. 7:15 Miś Rupert (37/39) - serial anim. 7:40 Księżniczka Szeherezada (25/26) - serial anim. 8:05 Animaniacy (7/33) - serial anim. 8:30 Program lokalny 9:30 Wielki świat piłki nożnej (5/10) - serial dok. 10:00 Grillowanie na ekranie (1/8) - mag. kulinarny 10:25 Wyprawa pod rzekę (2/7) - film dok. 11:00 Świat bliski i daleki (22/26) - serial dok. 11:25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (6/26) - serial dok. 11:40 Europejskie rodowody - serial dok. 12:30 Program lokalny 14:30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15:00 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 15:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16:05 Nasz dom - serial prod. USA 17:00 Party w Parku - koncert 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Program lokalny 18:30 Studio Sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20:00 Studio Sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21:00 Program lokalny 22:00 Maraton, panda i milion dolarów - komedia prod. USA/Hongkong 23:25 Na ratunek (5/6) - serial prod. australijskiej 0:15 Gwiazdy raz jeszcze (9/10) - pr. rozrywkowy 1:05 Zakończenie programu WOT 7:00 Ja i moje zwierzęta (25/26) - serial dok. 7:15 Miś Rupert (37/39) - serial anim. 7:40 Księżniczka Szeherezada (25/26) - serial anim. 8:05 Animaniacy (7/33) - serial anim. 8:30 Wierzę wątpię, szukam - mag. katolicki 8:50 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 9:10 Są takie miejsca - mag. kulturalny 9:30 Wielki świat piłki nożnej (5/10) - serial dok. 10:00 Grillowanie na ekranie (1/8) - mag. kulinarny 10:25 Wyprawa pod rzekę (2/7) - film dok. 11:00 Świat bliski i daleki (22/26) - serial dok. 11:25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (6/26) - serial dok. 11:40 Europejskie rodowody - serial dok. 12:30 Ogrody 12:50 Z archiwum WOT 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14:10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14:30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15:00 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 15:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16:05 Nasz dom - serial prod. USA 17:00 Party w Parku - koncert 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Studio Sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20:00 Studio Sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21:00 Sport w WOT 21:25 Wiadomości Kuriera 21:30 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 21:50 Z archiwum WOT 22:00 Maraton, panda i milion dolarów - komedia prod. USA/Hongkong 23:25 Na ratunek (5/6) - serial prod. australijskiej 0:15 Gwiazdy raz jeszcze (9/10) - pr. rozrywkowy 1:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (169) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Rupert - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-92 (25 min) 08.30 Power Rangers (168) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (47) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Zapytaj Harriet (Ask Harriet) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Anthony Tyler Quinn, Lisa Waltz, Willie Garson, Patric Y. Malone (25 min) 12.30 Tecumseh (Tecumseh: The Last Warrior) - film historyczny, USA 1995, reż. Larry Ellikann, wyk. Josse Borrego, Jeri Arredondo, Tantoo Cardinal, David Clennon (90 min) 14.25 Klub Polsatu 14.35 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 15.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (60) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O'Connor (43 min) 18.15 W słońcu Kalifornii (Pacific Palisades) (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Natalia Cigluiti, Kimberley Davis, Jarrod Emick, Greg Evigan (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (120) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Chłopaki na bok (Boys on the Side) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Mary-Louise Parker, Drew Barrymore, Matthew McConaughey (112 min) 23.00 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.05 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.05 Magazyn sportowy 01.30 Muzyka na BIS 03.30 Pożegnanie TVN 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Nudnik (9) - serial anim. 8:30 Feniks i dywan (2) - serial dla dzieci 9:00 Twój problem nasza głowa - pr. dla dzieci 10:00 Szalony świat (21) - serial dla młodzieży 10:30 Pepsi Chart - pr. muzyczny 11:00 Śniadanie do łózka - film obyczaj. prod. USA 12:45 Studio Tramwaj - mag. rozrywkowy 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem - mag. kulinarny 13:45 Prywatne życie Sherlocka Holmesa - komedia prod. angielskiej 16:15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16:45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17:15 Zwariowana forsa - pr. rozrywkowy 17:45 Zostań gwiazdą - pr. rozrywkowy 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Rozgrzeszenie - film sensac. prod. USA 21:30 Pod napięciem - talk show 22:00 Telewizjer - mag. sensacji i rozrywki 22:35 Ale plama - pr. rozrywkowy 22:50 Pepsi Chart - pr. muzyczny 23:30 Mecz koszykówki NBA 2:00 Granie na zawołanie - pr. rozrywkowy 4:30 Granie na ekranie - pr. rozrywkowy Nasza TV 7:00 Nasz sklep 8:00 Nasza dzieciom: Tomek Sawyer (40) - serial anim. i Droga do szczęścia (3) - serial dla dzieci prod. australijskiej 9:00 Teraz my (11) - serial prod. USA 9:30 Klub na plaży (57) - serial prod. brazylijskiej 10:00 City (87) - serial prod. USA 10:30 Antonella (4) - serial prod. argentyńskiej 11:30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (83) - serial prod. brazylijskiej 12:30 Aniołki Charliego (34) - serial prod. USA 13:30 Klub 1001 podróży 14:00 Zanim kupisz - mag. konsumenta 14:15 Starsky i Hutch (16) - serial prod. USA 15:15 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 16:00 Popeye (5) - serial anim. 16:30 Radio amatorów (11) - serial prod. USA 17:30 Zwariowana rodzina (18) - serial prod. USA 18:00 Sto plus jeden - teleturniej 18:30 Zagraj z nami: Domino - teleturniej na żywo 19:00 Uśmiech proszę - filmy z Charlie Chaplinem 19:15 Techno party - pr. muzyczny 19:55 Chłopięcy świat - film obyczaj. prod. USA 21:45 Nasze Wiadomości 22:15 Powtórka z kabaretu: Koń polski - prezentuje 22:30 Wojna i pamięć (17) - serial prod. USA 23:30 Przed premierą: Pod zegarem w Biltimore - film obyczaj. prod. USA 0:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Notacje: W Lipnicy Wielkiej - reportaż 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 Złotopolscy (73, 74): Podchody, Podstęp - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 08.30 Przez lądy i morza: Od Sany do Adenu - Jemen - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego 08.50 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 09.45 Goniec kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 10.05 W labiryncie (25,26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (54 min) 11.00 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 11.30 Mała Księżniczka (22/46) - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1990 12.00 Muzyczne koło - teleturniej rodzinny 12.30 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Teatr familijny: Tadeusz Seweryn - Żywot Wowry wśród żywotów świętych, Polska 1995, reż. Stanisław Ochmański, wyk. Irena Józefiak, Anna Krakowiak, Jacek Krakowiak, Piotr Serafin (45 min) 14.45 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 15.30 BIOGRAFIE: Igor Mitoraj - więzy - film dokumentalny Piotra Mikuckiego (napisy w języku angielskim) 16.30 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - program muzyczny Witolda Pogranicznego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (33/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Królowa przedmieścia - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1938, reż. Eugeniusz Bodo, wyk. Helena Grossówna, Aleksander Żabczyński, Stanisław Sielański, Józef Kondrat (76 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.00 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 REŻYSER MIESIĄCA - Janusz Kidawa: Sprawa się rypła - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1984, reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Miesiączek, Jerzy Korcz, Liliana Czarska (87 min) 21.20 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Budka Suflera - koncert 21.45 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 22.15 Taksówka Jedynki: Banalne 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jagiellonowie (3): Polska Jagiellonów - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Sapii 00.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 00.15 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Matki, żony i kochanki 2 (6/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (51 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 REŻYSER MIESIĄCA - Janusz Kidawa: Sprawa się rypła - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1984, reż. Janusz Kidawa (powt.) 03.20 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Budka Suflera - koncert (powt.) 03.45 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 04.15 Taksówka Jedynki: Banalne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Królowa przedmieścia - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1938, reż. Eugeniusz Bodo (powt.) 06.15 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 06.30 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny (powt.) Polsat 2 6:00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 6:30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 7:00 Życie jak poker (60) - telenowela prod. polskiej 7:30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 8:00 Kojak (74) - serial prod. USA 8:55 Bonanza (68) - serial prod. USA 9:50 Jedenastka marzeń - serial anim. 10:35 Kaskaderzy (5) - serial anim. 11:00 Tajemnicza wyspa (36) - serial 11:30 Pacific Blue (24) - serial prod. USA 12:35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (12) - serial 13:00 Dajcie nam święty spokój (7) - serial 14:25 Kosmiczni buntownicy - film SF prod. USA 16:30 Kosmiczni strażnicy (1) - serial SF 17:00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (7) - serial dla młodzieży 17:30 Benny Hill (33) - pr. rozrywkowy 18:00 Kojak (75) - serial prod. USA 19:00 Pacific Blue (25) - serial prod. USA 19:50 Informacje 20:05 Real TV (29, 30) - serial dok. prod. USA 21:00 Matlock (7) - serial prod. USA 21:50 Pierwsza fala (22) - serial prod. USA 22:45 Morderstwo - film prod. Hongkong 0:20 Makakofonia, czyli Rockmkk - pr. muzyczny 0:50 Afficionado - pr. muzyczny 1:20 Soundtrack - pr. o muzyce filmowej 1:50 DJ Club - pr. muzyczny 2:20 Disco Polo Live - pr. muzyczny 3:20 Pożegnanie RTL 7 6:10 Teleshopping 7:10 Ukryta kamera - pr. rozrywkowy 7:30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 7:55 Detektywi - serial komediowy 8:25 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy 9:00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Panna Wiercipiętka, Tomcio Zabek, Donkey Kong, Kochany urwis, Zwierzątka z niebieskiej półki, Zabójczy smok 11:30 Wyprawy z National Geographic - serial dok. 12:20 Abbott i Costello w Meksyku - komedia prod. USA 13:40 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 14:05 Autostrada do nieba - serial familijny 15:00 Ukryta kamera - pr. rozrywkowy 15:20 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 15:45 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 16:10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 17:05 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 18:00 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 18:50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia oraz prognoza pogody 19:05 McCall - serial kryminalny 20:00 Jedyny cel, Titanic - film prod. angielskiej 22:05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 23:15 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny 0:05 Seks, cenzura i srebrny ekran: Kusicielka Ewa - serial dok. 0:55 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 1:20 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczaj. 2:10 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensac. Canal + 7:00 Łapu - capu 7:15 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 8:00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial anim. 8:20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial anim. 8:30 (K) Kim i Roxie, Uchatki patagońskie - serial dok. 9:00 (K) Star Trek: Pierwszy kontakt - film SF prod. USA 10:50 (K) Księżna Diana i ja - komedia prod. australijskiej 12:25 Nie przegap 12:30 Reflektor: Wojciech Mann - talk show 13:20 Strefa Mroku - serial SF 13:50 (K) Formuła 1: GP Monaco 16:05 (K) Legenda Boba Marleya - film dok. prod. angielskiej 17:10 (K) Mission: Impossible - film sensac. prod. USA 19:00 Przyjaciele - serial prod. USA 19:25 Spin City - serial prod. USA 19:50 Szymon Mówi Show 20:00 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial prod. polskiej 20:30 (K) Książę Waleczny - film prod. niemiecko-angielskiej 22:00 (K) Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:45 (K) Sport+ - mag. sportowy 0:55 (K) Życie za życie - dramat prod. angielskiej 2:40 (K) W złotej klatce - film prod. USA 4:30 (K) O prawo do śmierci: Historia Sue Rodriguez - dramat prod. USA 6:50 (K) Wielcy tego stulecia - film dok. prod. francuskiej HBO 6:55 Kobiety mafii - film dok. 7:45 Gniazdo - film prod. polskiej 9:20 Kręgłogłowi - komedia prod. USA 11:15 Kolor purpury - dramat obyczaj. prod. USA 13:45 Od pierwszego wejrzenia - komedia prod. USA 15:15 Równina Serengeti - film przyrod. prod. angielskiej 16:10 Obywatele prezydenci - komedia prod. USA 17:50 Prosto z Hollywood - mag. filmowy 18:20 Mała milionerka - film obyczaj. prod. USA 20:00 Kontakt - film SF prod. USA 22:30 Okup - dramat sensacyjny prod. USA 0:35 Huśtawka - dramat obyczaj. prod. angielskiej 2:20 Miasto lęku - film prod. USA 3:55 Opowieści przy ognisku - horror prod. USA 5:20 Motylem jestem czyli romans czterdziestolatka - komedia prod. polskiej Planete 7:20 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (20-ost.): Irokezi - film dok. 7:50 Ludzie, ogrody i krasnale - film dok. 8:45 Tajemnica Koumiko - film dok. 9:30 Kroniki Popular science (36/60) - film dok. 9:40 Samotna planeta (15/39): Południowe Indie - film dok. 10:30 Historia linii lotniczych (5/13): Obsługa pokładowa - film dok. 11:20 Marcel Carné - film dok. 11:50 Historia Włoch XX wieku (32/42): Kolonie - film dok. 12:20 Gore Vidal sam o sobie - film dok. 13:10 Na tropach przyrody: Augrabies - wodospad w sercu pustyni - film dok. 13:40 7 dni z kanałem Planete 14:05 Zabójstwo na tle rasowym - film dok. 15:05 Wyspa małp - film dok. 16:00 Wielkie bitwy historii (28-ost.): Dardanele, rok 1915 - film dok. 17:00 Cudowna machina (2/5): Życie z bliska - film dok. 17:40 Morze pełne życia (15/26): Tajemnicza rafa - film dok. 18:05 Hubert Beuve Mery (1/5): Opowieść o biednym młodzieńcu - film dok. 19:00 Miasta przyszłości (3-ost.): Singapur, cyfrowa wyspa - film dok. 19:40 Ślady - Świadectwo przemijania - film dok. 20:35 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (11/12): Rajskie wyspy - film dok. 21:30 Nowatorska broń (6/12): Nieobliczalny Harrier - film dok. 22:05 Philippe Soupault (1/3) - film dok. 22:55 Aktualności z przeszłości (16) - film dok. 23:40 Kroniki Popular science (35/60) - film dok. 23:50 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (2/8): Bitwa o głasnost - film dok. 0:40 Synowie Dawida - film dok. Porion 6:00 Radio na żywo 10:00 Program dnia 10:05 TV Shop 10:20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11:20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12:10 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dok. prod. USA 13:00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - pr. sportowy 13:50 Magiczna Italia - serial dok. 14:20 TV Shop 15:00 Strażnicy wagi 15:30 Opowieść o psie - film anim. 16:45 Nowoczesna stomatologia - rep. 17:00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu 17:10 Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo - film kryminalny prod. USA 18:30 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 19:00 Ma wybiegu - magazyn mody 19:30 Na peryferiach życia - serial dok. 20:00 Rycerze - film SF prod. USA 21:30 Infotaiment 22:00 TV Shop 22:15 Pozdrowienia z Pekinu - film fab. 23:45 Dzika orchidea - film erotyczny prod. USA 1:35 Program na poniedziałek 1:40 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 12.50 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 13.20 Top Shop 17.10 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny 18.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Piękna i bestia (La belle et la bete) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1946, reż. Jean Cocteau, wyk. Josette Day, Jean Marais, Mila Parely, Nane Germon (90 min) 21.30 Romeo i Julia - balet 22.35 Top Shop 23.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 00.20 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Wielka mafia (La grande mafia) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1971, reż. Philippe Clair, wyk. Francis Blanche, Sydney Chaplin, Aldo Maccione, Amarande (85 min) 10.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 12.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.40 Przywitaj się z Pani± - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 14.00 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Droga do Bali (Road to Bali) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1952, reż. Hal Walker, wyk. Bob Hope, Dorothy Lamour, Bing Crosby, Murvyn Vye (90 min) 16.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - komedia przygodowa dla dzieci, USA 1968, reż. K.Hughes, wyk. D.Van Dyke, S.A.Howes (142 min) 19.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.50 Łowcy skandali - komedia obyczajowa 21.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 22.00 Pomyłka, ale proszę mówić (Cause toujours tu m'interesses) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1979, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Annie Girardot, Jean-Pierre Marielle, Christian Marquand, Jacques Francois (87 min) 23.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.20 Fantomas - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Włochy 1964, reż. Andre Hunebelle, wyk. Jean Marais, Louis de Funes, Mylene Demongeot, Jacques Dynam (103 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Debiutant roku (Rookie of the Year) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Jodie Foster, Dennis McKiernan, Ned Wilson (90 min) 11.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Film fabularny 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny Atomic 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A.20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Atomix 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rentgen: DJ 600 V.O.L.T. 18.00 Loopa: Ostatnia dekada 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Atomix TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Łączy nas Polska 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 Sport TV Białystok 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial dokumentalny 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Świętej Trójcy w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 Studio sport 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn religijny 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Studio Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - program Adama Kraśnickiego 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 Jest jazz - program G. Ogrodowskiej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Klub działkowicza - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Przeboje TV Kraków 09.05 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Olimpijskie szanse - program publicystyczny 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Życiorysy z refrenem 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Gość TV Kraków: Bogusław Nowicki z Kielc 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama policyjna 08.50 Nowina 08.55 Klub Odkrywców 09.10 Grajmy w szachy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.10 Album lubelski 13.35 Dziedzictwo 14.00 Tajemnica Sagali - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Panorama lubelska 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Nie tylko wspomnień czar 08.50 Z historią na ty 09.10 Mój świat 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Magazyn kulturalny 13.15 Muzyczna niedziela 14.00 Depozyt wiary - program religijny 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Widnokrąg 08.50 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.30 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Kwadrans do przodu 12.50 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.05 Studio sport - retransmisje 13.45 Jestem: Michał Bajor - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.45 Promocje młodych 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 W stronę gór - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Konkurs piosenki Wygraj sukces - Tarnobrzeg '99 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w Zapasach 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Fonograf - program muzyczny 13.00 Strażnicy kultury 13.30 Rozmaitości kulturalne 13.45 Wieża śmierci - reportaż z regionu 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Ścieżka dźwiękowa 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Teraz wieś 08.55 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.05 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Znajomi z ZOO 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Party w Parku - relacja z koncertu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Międzynarodowe Zawody Jeździeckie w WKKW w Białym Borze 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga żużla Wybrzeże Gdańsk - WTS Wrocław 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Maraton, panda i milion dolarów (Gods Must Be Funny in China) - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 1994, reż. Dickson K.N. Tos, wyk. Nixau, Kent Cheng, Cynthia Yang, Gloria Yip (85 min) 23.25 (WP) Na ratunek (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 00.15 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Koncert muzyki Wolfganga Amadeusa Mozarta - program muzyczny 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.30 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 15.00 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.20 My jesteśmy cyganiątka - komedia, reż. R. McCarey, wyk. Stan Laurel, Olivier Hardy (70 min) 17.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Nie tylko moda 19.30 Eurovillage 20.00 Małe kobietki (4) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Gianfranco Albano, wyk. Marie Laforet, Simona Cavalarii, Stefania Orsola Garello, Pascale Rocard (90 min) 21.30 Jego przewielebność Don Camillo (Don Camillo monsigneur) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1961, reż. Carmine Gallone, wyk. Fernandel, Gino Cervi, Gina Rovere, Leda Gloria (117 min) 23.25 Nocne namiętności 00.05 Program muzyczny TV Bryza 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Teleshop 06.10 Muzyczny weekend 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Koncert życzeń 11.15 Przedszkolaki o... 11.30 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 12.30 Szczecin 2000 13.00 Studio sport 13.30 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Pegy Sue - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Frances Anne Solomon, wyk. Pamela Oei, Jacqui Chan, Daphne Cheung (90 min) 15.45 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.15 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe Ligeia - serial, USA 17.45 Lucky Luke - serial 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.05 McCall - serial, USA 20.00 Jedyny cel - Titanic (Raise the Titanic) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1980, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jason Robards, Richard Jordan, David Selby, Anne Archer, Alec Guiness (112 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.25 Księżyc i miedziak (The Moon and Sixpence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1942, reż. Albert Lewin, wyk. George Sanders, Herbert Marshall, Doris Dudley, Eric Blore (89 min) 00.55 Szczecin 2000 01.25 Teleshop 01.30 Program na poniedziałek 01.35 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Magazyn sportowy 11.30 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 12.30 Magazyn katolicki 12.45 Spotkania rodzinne 13.30 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Pegy Sue - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Frances Anne Solomon, wyk. Pamela Oei, Jacqui Chan, Daphne Cheung (90 min) 15.45 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.15 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe Ligeia - serial, USA 17.45 Lucky Luke - serial 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.05 McCall - serial, USA 20.00 Jedyny cel - Titanic (Raise the Titanic) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1980, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jason Robards, Richard Jordan, David Selby, Anne Archer, Alec Guiness (112 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.25 Księżyc i miedziak (The Moon and Sixpence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1942, reż. Albert Lewin, wyk. George Sanders, Herbert Marshall, Doris Dudley, Eric Blore (89 min) 00.55 Magazyn sportowy 01.25 Spotkania rodzinne 01.40 Magazyn katolicki 01.55 Program na poniedziałek 02.00 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 11.05 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 11.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 11.30 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 12.30 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 12.35 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 13.00 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 13.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 13.30 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Pegy Sue - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Frances Anne Solomon, wyk. Pamela Oei, Jacqui Chan, Daphne Cheung (90 min) 15.45 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.15 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe Ligeia - serial, USA 17.45 Lucky Luke - serial 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.05 McCall - serial, USA 20.00 Jedyny cel - Titanic (Raise the Titanic) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1980, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jason Robards, Richard Jordan, David Selby, Anne Archer, Alec Guiness (112 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.25 Księżyc i miedziak (The Moon and Sixpence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1942, reż. Albert Lewin, wyk. George Sanders, Herbert Marshall, Doris Dudley, Eric Blore (89 min) 00.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 00.55 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia WTK 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych - film dla dzieci 09.00 Program lokalny 09.25 Hipermarket WTK 09.30 Studio sport (powt.) 10.55 ABC reformy emerytalnej 11.00 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 11.10 Dzień oczyszczenia - film wojenny, Polska1969, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Emil Karewicz, Włodzimierz Marenkow, Janusz Bukowski (100 min) 13.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 14.00 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.30 Muzea na całym świecie - program popularnonaukowy 16.00 Aktualności motoryzacyjne 16.05 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.25 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.20 Bezpieczne miasto 18.30 Królowa Bona (6/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski (60 min) 19.30 Filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 20.30 Blaszany bębenek (Le tambour) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/Francja 1978, reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. David Bennent, Angela Winkler, Mario Adorf, Daniel Olbrychski (145 min) 22.45 Program lokalny 23.15 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.45 Gdy nadchodzi czas (When the Time Comes) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. John Erdman, wyk. Karen Austin, Bonnie Belinda, Brad Davis, Terry O'Quinn (94 min) 01.20 Muzyka na dobranoc TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 11.30 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 12.30 Program redakcji katolickiej 12.45 Gdzie depczesz - program o Zielonej Górze 13.00 Program lokalny 13.30 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Pegy Sue - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Frances Anne Solomon, wyk. Pamela Oei, Jacqui Chan, Daphne Cheung (90 min) 15.45 Ręce do góry - talk show 16.15 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe Ligeia - serial, USA 17.45 Lucky Luke - serial 18.45 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19.05 McCall - serial, USA 20.00 Jedyny cel - Titanic (Raise the Titanic) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1980, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jason Robards, Richard Jordan, David Selby, Anne Archer, Alec Guiness (112 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.25 Księżyc i miedziak (The Moon and Sixpence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1942, reż. Albert Lewin, wyk. George Sanders, Herbert Marshall, Doris Dudley, Eric Blore (89 min) 00.55 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 Magazyn żeglarski 09.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów - MŚ w Albacete - rozgrzewka 10.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi serii Supersport w Albacete - rozgrzewka 10.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Korsyki (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3000 w Monaco (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów - MŚ w Albacete - 1 wyścig 13.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Mecz Gwiazd Sportu w Monaco (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi serii Supersport w Albacete - wyścig 15.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 1 etap (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.30 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 2 etap Noto - Catania 155 km 17.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów - MŚ w Albacete - 2 wyścig (wydarzenia dnia) 18.00 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi serii Sidecar w Albacete (wydarzenia dnia) 19.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe MŚ w Belo Horizonte 20.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 2 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 20.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Rzymie - finał 22.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Nascar w Richmond (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy A w Norwegii - 2 mecz finału (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 2 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.30 Monster Trucks (10) 04.30 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 05.00 ADAC - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe ME - rajd Sedlcany w Czechach (powt.) 07.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 08.00 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 (powt.) 10.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn piłkarski 13.00 Motorvision - magazyn 14.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka (powt.) 15.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 16.00 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi DTC w Hockenheim 18.00 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 30 kolejka 19.00 Sport motocyklowy: Dunlop Iron Drivers Cup 20.00 Motorvision - magazyn 21.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Monaco w Monte Carlo 22.00 Finisz - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 23.00 W NBA: 2 runda play-off 01.00 MAXX - magazyn baseballowy 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy NHL (powt.) 02.30 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) ARD 06.00 Godzina ze zwierzętami - magazyn dla dzieci 07.00 Maus-Club - program dla dzieci 07.30 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 09.00 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 10.25 Główka - magazyn dla dzieci 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn publicystyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.50 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Berlinie 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 100 lat Niemiec: Niemcy i sport - film dokumentalny 15.35 Trudna sprawa (Ein dicker Hund) - komedia, Niemcy 1982, reż. Franz Morischka, wyk. Tommi Ohrner, Gunther Philipp, Willy Millowitsch, Rainerbasedow (84 min) 17.00 Poradnik ARD: dom i ogród 17.30 Nienawiść do chrześcijan - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Siódmy zmysł 18.08 Magazyn sportowy 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 19.50 Sport-telegram 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ludzie z K3 - serial kryminalny 21.45 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 22.45 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie 23.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.35 Miesiąc nad jeziorem (A Month by the Lake) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Edward Fox, Uma Thurman, Alida Valli (87 min) 01.00 Wiadomości 01.10 Sława (Fame) - film muzyczny, USA 1980, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Lee Curreri, Eddie Barth, Laura Dean (128 min) 03.15 Przegląd prasy 04.00 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata (powt.) 04.20 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie (powt.) 04.50 Świat w zwierciadle (powt.) Pro 7 06.05 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 06.30 Alvin i wiewiórki - serial animowany 06.50 Oskar - serial animowany 07.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 07.20 Cztery czarownice - serial animowany 07.45 Przygody Animków - serial animowany 08.05 Rugrats - serial animowany 09.05 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 09.30 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 09.55 Królik Bugs - serial animowany 10.25 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 11.15 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 11.40 Powrót Supermana - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.35 Apartament (The Night We Never Met) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Warren Leight, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Annabella Sciorra, Kevin Anderson, Jeanne Tripplehorn (94 min) 14.20 Ostry dyżur - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 15.10 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 16.05 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 17.00 Władca zwierząt 2 (Beastmaster 2) - film SF, USA 1991, reż. Sylvio Tabet, wyk. Marc Singer, Kari Wuhrer, Wings Hauser, Sarah Douglas (103 min) 19.00 Świat cudów (1) - magazyn dokumentalny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Świat cudów (2) - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Niekończąca się opowieść 2 (Neverending Story 2) - film fantastyczny, Niemcy 1990, reż. George Miller, wyk. Jonathan Brandis, Keny Morrison, Clarissa Burt, Alexandra Johnes (86 min) 22.00 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.05 Nosferatu Diaries: Embrace of the Vampire (Nosferatu - Vampirische Leidenschaft) - film fantastyczny, USA 1995, reż. Anne Goursaund, Martin Kemp, Alyssa Milano, Jennifer Tily, Charlotte Lewis (86 min) 00.45 Władca zwierząt 2 (Beastmaster 2) - film SF, USA 1991 (powt.) 02.40 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 03.30 Bugs - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (powt.) 04.25 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) RTL 05.35 Timon & Pumbaa - serial animowany (powt.) 06.00 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 06.20 Disneys Recess - serial animowany (powt.) 06.45 Brygada RR - serial animowany 07.10 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 07.15 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 07.25 Disney's Jungle-Cubs - serial animowany 07.55 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.00 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 09.15 (na żywo) Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Monte Carlo (trening) 10.15 Sledge Hammer - serial komediowy, USA 1986/87 11.10 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 13.00 (na żywo) Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Monte Carlo 16.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Ostatni Mohikanin (The Last of the Mohicans) - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Madeleine Stowe, Russel Means, Eric Schweig (113 min) 22.10 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.10 Bohaterowie dnia codziennego - serial dokumentalny 23.40 Walczymy za was! - magazyn poradniczy 00.10 Czarna żmija - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995 00.35 Prime Time - magazyn publicystyczny 00.55 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 (powt.) 02.40 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.30 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.20 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) RTL 2 06.15 -08.20 Seriale animowane 08.20 MovieMovie (powt.) 08.50 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/94 10.05 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 12.10 Sherlock: Undercover Dog (Ein Schnüffler auf vier Pfoten) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Richard Harding Gardner, wyk. Benjamin Erden, Anthony Simmons, Brynne Cameron, Sally Johnson (75 min) 13.35 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 14.35 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata - magazyn rozrywkowy 15.40 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Uwaga! Kamera! - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 22.15 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.20 W kraju pożądania - japońska erotyka - reportaż 00.10 Misery - horror, USA 1990 (powt.) 02.05 Redakcja - magazyn reporterów 03.20 Heads (Mein täglicher Mord) - komedia, Kanada 1993,reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Jon Cryer, Jennifer Tilly, Shawn Alex Thompson, Edward Asner (96 min) Sat 1 05.30 Men in Black - serial animowany, USA 1997 (powt.) 05.55 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.00 The McConnell Story (Wolkenstürmer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1955, reż. Gordon Douglas, wyk. Alan Ladd, June Allyson, James Whitmore, Frank Faylen (100 min) 07.45 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 08.45 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 09.45 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 10.45 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1998 (powt.) 11.45 Flaming Feather (Die roten Teufel von Arizona) - western, USA 1951, reż. Ray Enright, wyk. Sterling Hayden, Forrest Tucker, Barbara Rush, Arleen Whelan (75 min) 13.10 Nocą w Zielonej Kakadu (Nachts im grünem Kakadu) - film muzyczny, Niemcy 1957, reż. Georg Jacoby, wyk. Marika Rökk, Dieter Borsche, Renate ewert, Hans Nielsen (93 min) 15.05 Sorellina (Princesin Alisea) (ost.) - film fantastyczny, Włochy 1996, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Veronika Logan, Nicole Grimaudo, Raz Degan, Oliver Christian Rudolpf (91 min) 17.00 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Piłka nożan: I liga niemiecka 20.15 Pracująca dziewczyna (Working Girl) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Harrison Ford, Melanie Griffith, Alec Baldwin, Sigourney Weaver (106 min) 22.20 Szkoła jazdy - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998/99 22.50 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.35 News & Stories - magazyn kryminalny 00.20 Widziane w ten sposób - publicystyka 02.10 Sorellina (Princesin Alisea) (ost.) - film fantastyczny, Włochy 1996 (powt.) 03.25 Nocą w Zielonej Kakadu (Nachts im grünem Kakadu) - film muzyczny, Niemcy 1957 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Kulturalne rozmowy (9/11) - cykl dyskusyjny 07.45 Sztuka (15/17) - cykl kulturalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - magazyn literacki 09.15 Wieloharmonia Buchbindera - program kulturalny 09.45 Lista bestsellerów - magazyn literacki 10.45 Pancernik Potiomkin (Brinienosiec Potiomkin) - film niemy, ZSRR 1925, reż. Sergej Eisenstein (70 min) 12.00 Różne twarze Sergeja Michaiłowicza Eisensteina - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: Napisana 50 lat temu: Jack Kerouacs 'On the Road' - film dokumentalny 13.45 Władcy i domy (ost.) - film dokumentalny 14.45 Whisky - 'woda życia' (ost.) - film dokumentalny 15.05 Notatki z zagranicy 15.10 Gdyby sąsiedzi to wiedzieli! (ost.) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 16.30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej (6/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Markwort. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Terra X: Klątwa Oak Island - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Buddyzm w Azji (3) - film dokumentalny 21.15 Wieś na kresach - film dokumentalny 22.45 Ze świni - film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernd A. Kaiser (10 min) 22.55 Komisarz - serial kryminalny 23.55 Razzia - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1947, reż. Werner Klinger, wyk. Paul Bildt, Claus Holm, Heinz Wetzel, Nina Konsta (90 min) 01.30 Hello Austria, hello Vienna - magazyn podróżniczy 01.55 Markwort. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show (powt.) 02.45 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.00 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 03.45 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny (powt.) SuperRTL 06.00 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Button Nose - serial animowany 07.10 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 07.35 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 08.50 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.15 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 09.35 Duch Ned - serial animowany (powt.) 10.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany (powt.) 10.30 Super, Metty! - program dla dzieci (powt.) 11.00 Grand Hotel Excelsior (Wer hat dem Affen den Zucker geklaut?) - komedia, Włochy 1982 (powt.) 13.00 Zuchwała czwórka - serial przygodowy, Luksemburg/W. Bryt. 1995 14.45 The Moonraker (Der Rächer im lila Mantel) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1958 (powt.) 16.05 Śladami zwierząt: Cayo Santiago - wyspa małp - film dokumentalny 17.00 Safari braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany (powt.) 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji 22.10 Szczęście leży na ulicy (Das Glück liegt auf der Straße) - komedia, Niemcy 1957, reż. Franz Antel, wyk. Walter Giller, Georg Thomalla, Doris Kirchner, Susanne Cramer (88 min) 23.50 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.10 Program nocny VOX 06.00 Przygody w głębinach (5/6) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 06.50 Magazyn reklamowy 07.55 La Grande Sfida (Zadar-Khan, der Wüstenrebell) - film przygodowy, Włochy/Hiszp. 1966, reż. Miguel Lluch, wyk. Kirk Morris, Dina Loy, Red Ross, Aldo Samberll (85 min) 09.40 Zielony salon - talk show 10.25 NZZ Format (powt.) 11.10 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 13.15 Sweet Hostage (Geliebte Geisel) - film obyczajowy, USA 1972, reż. Lee Philips, wyk. Martin Sheen, Linda Blair, Jeanne Cooper, Lee De-Broux (90 min) Między psychicznie chorym zbiegiem i jego zakładniczką rodzi się specyficzna więź. Niestety bez przyszłości... 15.00 Wokół Morza Śródziemnego (11/15) - reportaż 15.55 Czas na zwierzęta: Krokodyle z Delty Maningoza - film dokumentalny 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Brazylia - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 21.10 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 22.05 Harry Angel (Angel Heart) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Robert De Niro, Lisa Bonet, Charlotte Rambling (105 min) 00.15 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 01.15 La femme publique (Die öffentliche Frau) - film erotyczny, Francja 1983 (powt.) 03.25 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 (powt.) 04.15 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 05.05 Rave Around the World - program nocny ZDF 05.30 Chart Attack - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 06.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - serial animowany 06.25 Alfred J. Kwak - serial animowany 06.50 Cześć, do jutra! - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Tao Tao - serial animowany 07.30 Tabaluga tivi (powt.) 09.00 logo - wiadomści od A - Zebra 09.15 Na czasie - w kościele i społeczeństwie 09.30 Transmisja ewnagelickiego nabożeństwa z kościoła św. Krzyża w Berlinie 10.15 Rudi - serial animowany 10.30 Feodor - serial animowany 10.35 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Wpół do 12 - Eser i goście 12.00 Niedzielny koncert 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów 13.15 Wtedy: 30 lat temu - niewygodny prezydent Gustav Heinemann - reportaż 13.30 planet e. - magazyn przyrodniczy 14.00 Tenis ziemny - Tennis-World-Team-Cup w Düsseldorfie; Turniej ATP w Rzymie 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Reportaże sportowe - najważniejsze wydarzenia dnia 18.00 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 18.30 Radość podróżowania: Prowansja i Cote d'Azur 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina 19.30 Bali - Oblubienica bogów - film dokumentalny 20.15 Wymarzony start - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Poza tym bardzo chętnie - talk show 22.15 Wiadomości 22.25 50 lat Republiki Federalnej - program publicystyczny 23.25 Edvard Grieg - mogę powiedzieć to tylko za pomocą muzyki (Edvard Grieg - Ich kann es nur in Tönen sagen) - film biograficzny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Thomas Olofsson, wyk. Steffan Scheja, Philipp Brammer, Claudia Zöhner, Lasse Kolsrund (90 min) 00.35 Wiadomości 00.40 Świadkowie wieku - program publicystyczny 03.40 Straßenfeger 04.20 Conrad i S-ka (powt.) 05.10 Prosto z Berlina (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Amica Tv - Live - talk show 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Lämmermann-Show 14.00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny (Lenny Kravitz) 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 10.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 11.00 GIRL AND BOYBAND WEEKEND - wystąpią m.in. Hanson, Baskstreet Boys, All Saints, Boyzone 11.30 The Essential Hanson - wywiad z 'pierwszej ręki' 12.00 GIRL AND BOYBAND WEEKEND 12.30 The Essential All Saints - wywiad z 'pierwszej ręki' 13.00 GIRL AND BOYBAND WEEKEND 13.30 Ultrasound Revenge of the Boy Bands - historia męskich grup muzycznych 14.00 GIRL AND BOYBAND WEEKEND 14.30 The Essential Spice Girls - wywiad z 'pierwszej ręki' 15.00 Top Ten Boyband Videos - lista przebojów 16.00 Hitlist UK - lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Most Selected - ulubione teledyski widzów Mtv 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 21.30 Fanatic - talk show (Wycleaf Jean, Jeff Gordon) 22.00 Boyzone Live - koncert zespołu 22.30 Daria - serial animowany 23.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 00.00 Baza Mtv - show muzyczny (hip-hop, jungle, R & B, drum 'n' bass and reggae) 01.00 Muzyczny Mix niedzielnej nocy 04.00 Noc z teledyskami 05.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Weterynarz 08.25 Wszystko o zwierzętach 09.20 (P) Hollywood Safari: Gwiazda 10.15 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 11.10 (P) Miłość na łonie natury 12.05 (P) Weterynarze dzikich zwierząt: Lekarz szympansów 12.30 (P) Weterynarze dzikicz zwierząt: Lekarz żółwi 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Przygoda w Święto Dziękczynienia 14.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Wizyta Molly 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Dobry pies: Dominujący pies 17.30 (P) Dobry pies: Obcy i goście 18.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Osłona przeciw dingo 19.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dzika przyroda Stanów Zjednoczonych 20.00 (P) Hypsi: Leśna ogrodniczka 20.30 (P) Strzeż się niedźwiedzia polarnego 21.00 (P) Krajobrazy Europy: Ostatnie puszcze 22.00 (P) Nowe sanktuaria przyrody 23.00 (P) Krajobrazy Europy: W słodkich wodach 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu TNT 06.00 Ringo and His Golden Pistol - western, Włochy/USA 1966, reż. Sergio Corbucci, wyk. Mark Damon, Valeria Fabrizi, Ettore Manni, Giulia Rubini (88 min) 07.45 Rewolwerowe wystrzały (Son of a Gunfighter) - western, Hiszpania 1966, reż. Paul Landres, wyk. Russ Tamblyn, Fernando Rey, James Philbrook, Kieron Moore (88 min) 09.30 W cieniu gilotyny (A Tale of Two Cities) - dramat historyczny, USA 1935, reż. Jack Conway, wyk. Ronald Colman, Elizabeth Allan, Edna May Oliver, Reginald Owen (121 min) 11.45 Młodość Tomasza Edisona (Young Tom Edison) - film biogaficzny, USA 1940, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Fay Bainter, George Bancroft, Virginia Weidler (86 min) 13.15 The Duchess of Idaho - musical, USA 1950, reż. Robert Z. Leonard, wyk. Esther Williams, Van Johnson, John Lund, Paula Raymond (94 min) 15.00 Barbara Stanwyck: Ogień i pożądanie (Barbara Stanwyck: Fire and Desire) - film dokumentalny, USA 1991 (46 min) 16.00 KOBIETY NA KRAWĘDZI - Nocne starcie (Clash by Night) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Fritz Lang, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Paul Douglas, Robert Ryan, Marilyn Monroe (105 min) 18.00 Rewolwerowe wystrzały (Son of a Gunfighter) - western, Hiszpania 1966 (powt.) 20.00 Colorado Territory - western, USA 1949, reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Joel McCrea, Virginia Mayo, Dorothy Malone, Henry Hull (91 min) 22.00 Lodowi piraci (The Ice Pirates) - film SF, USA 1984, reż. Stewart Raffill, wyk. Robert Urich, Anjelica Huston, Mary Crosby, Michael D. Roberts (101 min) 00.15 The Last Challenge - western, USA 1967, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Glenn Ford, Angie Dickinson, Chad Everett, Gary Merrill (92 min) 02.15 Żółty Rolls-Royce (The Yellow Rolls-Royce) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1964, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Rex Harrison, Shirley MacLaine, Jeanne Moreau, Ingrid Bergman (118 min) 04.30 Hysteria - thriller psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. Freddie Francis, wyk. Robert Webber, Anthony Newlands, Jennifer Jayne, Maurice Denham (82 min) Travel Channel 13.00 Morska podróż: Aran Islands i Galway 13.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Wenezuela - lasy tropikalne i palmy 14.00 (P) Wyprawy wodne 14.30 Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: A Sydney Deli And East Meets West Cuisine 15.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Spotkanie na kawę w Europie i Ameryce 15.30 (P) Aspekty życia: Zachodnie Wybrzeże 16.00 Wschód spotyka Zachód: Hongkong 17.00 (P) Na szlaku Bounty: Epicka podróż na wyspy mórz południowych 18.00 Morska podróż: Aran Islands i Galway 18.30 Wakacyjne plany 19.00 Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: A Sydney Deli And East Meets West Cuisine 19.30 (P) Aspekty życia: Zachodnie Wybrzeże 20.00 Podróże szwajcarską koleją: The Jungfrau Railways (1) 21.00 (P) Na rozstajach dróg: Nowy Jork 22.00 (P) Na szlaku Bounty: Epicka podróż na wyspy mórz południowych 23.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Rhone Alps 23.30 Wakacyjne plany 00.00 Ludzie i miejsca Afryki: Republika Środkowej Afryki - mali ludzie 00.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Wenezuela - lasy tropikalne i palmy 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Eco Challenge '96 09.55 (P) Ferrari: Zdobywcy Grand Prix 10.50 (P) Eleganckie rozwiązanie 11.20 (P) Świat przyszłości: Planeta Zoo 11.45 (P) Hitler: Przestępca 12.40 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Oblężenie Konstantynopola 13.10 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 13.35 (P) Łowcy duchów: Duchowni pogromcy duchów 14.05 (P) Łowcy duchów: Snowdonia 14.30 (P) Stulecie wojen. Hitler uderza na Wielką Brytanię, a reszta Europy trafia pod okupację nazistów 15.25 (P) Stulecie wojen. Sytuacja na froncie po przyłączeniu się Amerykanów do wojny 16.20 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 17.00 (P) Loty próbne: Nowa granica 18.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Silniki spalinowe 19.00 (P) Wszystko o rekinach 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Diabelska kraina 21.00 (P) Poza prawdą: Nieproszeni goście - spotkania z UFO 01.00 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Wspólna nić 01.30 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Brudne czyny 02.00 (P) Z akt sądowych: Niezapomniana zbrodnia 03.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 08.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 08.45 Tom i Jerry 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 12.30 Kocia ferajna 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Przeminęło z wiatrem (Gone with the Wind) - melodramat, USA 1939, reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Clark Gable, Leslie Howard, Olivia de Havilland (210 min) 23.35 Najlepszy kumpel (Buddy, Buddy) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, Paula Prentiss, Klaus Kinski (90 min) 01.05 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - film dokumentalny (45 min) TV 5 Europe 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Mission Pirattak - program dla młodzieży 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Bus et compagnie - program dla młodzieży 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Opłucz swoją wannę - program dla młodzieży 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Thalassa - magazyn morski 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Telekino - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Pociągi: Amerykańska epopeja - film dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Mapa skarbów - teleturniej 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Kiosk - program publicystyczny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Kiosk - program publicystyczny 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Vivement dimanche - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Nie należy marzyć - magazyn podróżniczy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Les enfants de Lumiere - film fabularny, Francja 1995, reż. Andre Asseo, Pierre Billard (102 min) 00.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Za morzem 02.00 Wiadomości 02.15 Les enfants de Lumiere - film fabularny, Francja 1995, reż. Andre Asseo, Pierre Billard (powt.) 04.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.00 Słowik - film dla dzieci 07.30 Animowane baśnie: Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków - film animowany 08.00 Klown Bozo przedstawia - serial animowany 08.30 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1995 09.30 Czarownica z oślej ławki - serial dla młodzieży, 1998 10.00 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 10.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 11.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 11.30 Bajeczne fortuny. XX wiek był świadkiem robienia ogromnych fortun na sprzedaży broni i produktów potrzebnych do działań wojennych. Na wojnie dużo ludzi umiera, ale i dużo się bogaci. 12.30 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 13.30 Znad krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 Motowizja: Rajd Elmot - III eliminacje Rajdowych Mistrzostw Polski 15.00 Transworld Sport - magazyn sportowy 16.00 (na żywo) Żużel: Kuntersztyn Grudziądz - Apator Netia Toruń 18.30 Powikłane historie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 20.00 Nocny rycerz - serial sensacyjny, 1997 21.00 Skandaliczne życie Jacqueline Susann (Scandalous Me: The Jacqueline Susann Story) - film obyczajowy, USA/Kanada 1998, reż. Bruce McDonald, wyk. Michele Lee, Peter Riegert, James Farentino, Sherry Miller (95 min) 22.35 Pociągi pod specjalnym nadzorem (Ostre sledovan, vlaky) - film obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1966, reż. Jiri Menzel, wyk. Vaclav Necker, Jitka Bendov, Vladimir Valenta, Libuse Havelkov (88 min) 00.10 Świadek (Midnight Witness) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Peter Foldy, wyk. Paul Johansson, Maxwell Caulfield, Karen Moncrieff, Jan-Michael Vincent (90 min) 01.45 Klincz - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Piotr Andrejew, wyk. Tomasz Lengren, Bolesław Smela, Zdzisław Leśniewicz, Wiesław Gołas (90 min) Hallmark Channel 07.20 Noc lisa (Night of the Fox) (1/2) - dramat wojenno-przygodowy, USA/W.Bryt./Francja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Paul Antrim, David Birney, Deborah Raffin, Michael York (90 min) 08.55 Noc lisa (Night of the Fox) (ost.) - dramat wojenno-przygodowy, USA/W.Bryt./Francja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Paul Antrim, David Birney, Deborah Raffin, Michael York (90 min) 10.30 Jak wyjść za mąż w Buffalo Jump (Getting Married in Buffalo Jump) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Paul Gross, Marion Gilesnan, Victoria Snow (97 min) 12.10 Baron i dzieciak (The Baron and the Kid) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Claude Akins, Dan Albright, Johnny Cash, Richard Roundtre (95 min) 13.50 Chłopiec z burzy (Storm Boy) - film dla dzieci, Australia 1976, reż. Henri Safran, wyk. Greg Rowe, Peter Cummins, David Gulpilil, Judy Dick (96 min) 15.20 Namierzony cel (Coded Hostile) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/W. Bryt. 1989, reż. David Darlow, wyk. Michael Moriarty, Michael Murphy, Chris Sarandon, Harris Yulin (85 min) 16.45 Merlin (1/2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 18.20 Merlin (ost.) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 20.00 Zerwanie więzów rodzinnych, czyli dorastanie wg Normana Rockwella (Breaking Home Ties/Norman Rockwell's Breaking Home Ties) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. John Wilder, wyk. Jason Robards, Eva Marie Saint, Dough McKeon, Erin Gray (90 min) 21.35 Potwór z głębin (Peter Benchley's Creature/Creature) (1/2) - horror, USA 1998, reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Kim Cattrall, Colm Feore, Cress Williams (90 min) 23.05 Potwór z głębin (Peter Benchley's Creature/Creature) (ost.) - horror, USA 1998, reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Kim Cattrall, Colm Feore, Cress Williams (90 min) 00.30 Kiedy Słońce zachodzi (The Setting Son) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lisa C Satriano, wyk. Will Schaub, Dave Oliver, Franca Benvenuto, Jason James Richter (95 min) 02.05 Tam, gdzie chadzają anioły (Where Angels Tread) (1/4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. David Lister, wyk. Paul Buckby, Peter Elliot (50 min) 02.55 Tam, gdzie chadzają anioły (Where Angels Tread) (2/4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. David Lister, wyk. Paul Buckby, Peter Elliot (50 min) 03.45 Tam, gdzie chadzają anioły (Where Angels Tread) (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. David Lister, wyk. Paul Buckby, Peter Elliot (50 min) 04.35 Tam, gdzie chadzają anioły (Where Angels Tread) (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. David Lister, wyk. Paul Buckby, Peter Elliot (50 min) 05.25 Katolicy (Catholics) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Trevor Howard, Martin Sheen, Cyril Cusack, Andrew Keir (78 min) Romantica 06.00 W sidłach namiętności (96) 07.00 W sidłach namiętności (97) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (98) 09.00 W sidłach namiętności (99) 10.00 W sidłach namiętności (100) 11.00 W sidłach namiętności (106) 12.00 W sidłach namiętności (107) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (1) 14.00 Grzechy miłości (2) 15.00 Grzechy miłości (3) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (96) 17.00 W sidłach namiętności (97) 18.00 W sidłach namiętności (98) 19.00 W sidłach namiętności (99) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (100) 21.00 Siostry (106) 22.00 Siostry (107) 23.00 Grzechy miłości (1) 00.00 Grzechy miłości (2) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (3) 02.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic Channel 12.00 Koszmary natury: Wodne wilki 13.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Wodny ogród 13.30 Bezlitosne żywioły: Ziemia ognia i lodu 14.00 Urodzeni zabójcy: Tygrys 15.00 Wielka kolej indyjska (1) 16.00 W obliczu zagłady 17.00 John Harrison - odkrywca 17.30 Śladami Robinsona Kruzoe 18.00 Dzikie z natury: Piękne i bestie 19.00 Dzikie z natury: Rytuały 20.00 Dzikie z natury: Rodzina 21.00 Wielka kolej indyjska (2) 22.00 (wo) Galapagos - mój wrażliwy świat 23.00 Poszukiwania 00.00 Dzikie z natury: Piękne i bestie 01.00 Dzikie z natury: Rytuały Fox Kids 06.00 Pinokio 06.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci 06.50 Leśna rodzina 07.15 Trzy małe duszki 07.40 Ric 07.45 Mysz oraz potwór 08.10 Sie masz Vern! 08.35 Klub szalonego Profesorka 09.00 VR Troopers 09.25 Masked Rider 09.50 Beetleborgs 10.15 Gęsia skórka 10.40 Eerie Indiana 11.10 Świat według Ludwiczka 11.35 Kot Ik! 12.00 Maska 12.25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 12.50 Ulysses 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu QuesTV 08.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 08.30 Rallyworld 09.00 Super motocykle 09.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 10.00 Sporty motorowe 10.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 11.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 11.30 Sportomania 12.30 Sporty ekstremalne 13.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 13.30 Wirtualny świat 14.00 Skrzydło w skrzydło 14.30 Wojny powietrzne 15.30 Fascynujące technologie 16.00 Rallyworld 16.30 Super motocykle 17.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 17.30 Sporty motorowe 18.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 18.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 19.00 Sportomania 20.00 Sporty ekstremalne 20.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 21.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 21.30 Skrzydło w skrzydło 22.00 Wojny powietrzne 23.00 Fascynujące technologie 23.30 Wirtualny świat Bet on Jazz 20.00 Jazz Central 21.00 Lyrically Speaking 22.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 23.00 Video Gospel 23.30 Video Gospel 00.00 (P) Planet Groove 02.00 Jazz Central 03.00 Lyrically Speaking 04.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 05.00 Video Gospel 05.30 Video Gospel Cartoon Network 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Mrugający Bill 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.00 The Powerpuff Girls 09.30 Sylwester i Tweety 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 10.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 11.00 Krówka i kurczak 11.30 To ja, łasiczka 12.00 Superman 12.30 Batman 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Tom i Jerry 14.30 Scooby Doo 15.00 Beetlejuice 15.30 Maska 16.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.30 Johnny Bravo 17.00 Sylwester i Tweety 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Animaniacy 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Batman 20.30 Superman 21.00 Freakazoid! 21.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Pomocy - nadchodzą misie! 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga Le Cinema 14.00 Za niziną (Dietro la pianura) - film kryminalny, Włochy 1993, reż. Gerardo Fontana/Paolo Girelli, wyk. Remo Girone, Vanessa Gravina, Claudio Biaio (109 min) 16.00 Lumiere i Spółka (Lumiere et compagnie) - film biograficzny, Franc./Hiszp./Dania/Szwec. 1995, wyk. Bruno Ganz, Isabelle Huppert, Liam Neeson, Spike Lee (88 min) 18.00 Obiecane - przyrzeczone (Promis Jure) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1987, reż. Jacques Monnet, wyk. Roland Giraud, Christine Pascal, Andrea Ferreol, Michel Morin (98 min) 20.00 Le nuit bengali/Bengali Night - film obyczajowy, Franc./Szwajc./W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Nicolas Klotz, wyk. Hugh Grant, Shabana Azmi, Supriya Pathak, John Hurt (119 min) 22.00 Lancelot z Jeziora (Lancelot du Lac) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1974, reż. Robert Bresson, wyk. Luc Simon, Humbert Balsan, Laura Duke Condominas, Vladimir Antolek-Oresek (85 min) 23.30 Skóra (La Pelle) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1981, reż. Liliana Cavani, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Claudia Cardinale, Burt Lancaster, Ken Marshall (131 min)